The present invention relates to interior design and, more particularly, to a drapery holdback assembly having interchangeable decorative ends.
Current drapery holdbacks are either made of one piece with a decorative end, providing no options for changing the decorative end. Moreover, the current decorative ends are stationary, providing no options for adjusting the orientation of the sole decorative end. Thus, at best, current drapery holdbacks are limited to one, stationary decorative end without the ability to interchange.
As can be seen, there is a need for a drapery holdback assembly having adjustable and interchangeable decorative ends, affording decorative changes.